La sirena de tierra
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: — Tú, mi querido nieto Jura, serás una gran sirena de tierra / — Abuelo, ¿Qué cosas dices? / Este one-shot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Título:** La sirena de tierra

 **Resumen:** — Tú, mi querido nieto Jura, serás una gran sirena de tierra / — Abuelo, ¿Qué cosas dices? / Este one-shot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y participa este one-shot en el reto **Mis primeros días en gremio** , del **Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos**.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué tal amigos? Acá estoy cumpliendo el reto del nuevo foro de Fairy Tail Grandes Juegos Mágicos en el cual la diversión sobra. Si tienen tiempo, pasen.

En fin, el reto consistía en describir como habría sido la vida de los personajes en sus primeros días del gremio. A mí me tocó el pelón de Jura Neekis al cual le tome aprecio haciendo este one-shot.

Ahora les dejo este one-shot divido en etapas y narrado única y exclusivamente por Jura, ¡Lean y nos vemos abajo!

* * *

 **I: Llegada**

¿Cuánto habré tenido? ¿Quince o dieciséis años quizás? En verdad a mis casi cuarenta años recordar cuando llegue a Lamia Scale se me hace un poco difícil pero, Wendy-dono- quien llegó hace solo unos días anunciando que Fairy Tail había sido disuelto y buscaba un lugar donde quedarse- me insistió en saber sobre mi llegada como había hecho con Lyon, Toby e incluso nuestra maestra de gremio. No le doy más vuelta porque Wendy-dono se muestra impaciente así que decidí comenzar.

El recuerdo más claro que tengo es una carreta donde un niño ya calvo viajaba junto a un hombre mayor de gran barba. Mi abuelo Anaxágoras Neekis.

— ¿Dónde vamos abuelo? — le indague con cierta impaciencia recuerdo, llevábamos unas seis horas en una carreta sin hacer mucho.

— A un lugar que te encantara, mi nieto. En Ciudad Margarett — respondió sonriendo. — Ten paciencia, es lo único que te pido.

Asentí y me concentré en lugar con la roca traía entre manos transformándola en cualquier cosa. Mi abuelo me había enseñado la magia de la tierra desde que era un niño de tres años y yo la adopté muy bien, cosa que siempre lo ponía orgulloso de mí.

— Llegamos — me dijo de pronto rompiendo mis pensamientos. — Este es Jura, el gremio del que tanto te hablé.

Baje de carreta algo confundido, pero al tocar suelo pude deslumbrar un gran edificio- casi castillo- frente a mis ojos. Estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es?

— Esto es Lamia Scale — contestó mi abuelo sin de mirar con cierta emoción el edificio. — Es el gremio al cual pertenezco y tú también lo harás.

— ¿Yo? — me señale, estupefacto.

— Claro, la maestre es vieja amiga mía y apenas sepa que eres mi nieto, te dejara entrar.

Me indicó que ingresáramos y yo lo seguí. ¿En verdad podría pertenecer a un gremio? Digo, soy solo un niño y si bien controlo la magia, no me veo peleando o haciendo misiones.

— Abuelo, ¿Pero yo puedo ganar una batalla o completar una misión? — pregunté. — Soy solo un niño y…

Él me cortó mí dialogó con un movimiento de su mano y mirándome serio, me expresó unas palabras que siempre cargaría conmigo:

— Jura, en el campo de batalla, las personas con gran convicción son los que obtienen la victoria.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí mi nieto querido. — contestó, como siempre, sonriendo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Has vuelto para quitarme el puesto de maestra, Anaxágoras? — interrumpió una voz en nuestro dialogo. Yo me gire y vi una señora mayor, en verdad mayor.

— Para nada maestra, tú sola sabe cómo dirigir este gremio de sirenas. — se burló mi abuelo.

Al escuchar la palabra sirena sentí cierto ¿Rechazó al gremio? No lo sé, pero lo único que me salió en este instante para decirle a mi abuelo fue:

— ¿Eh? ¿Sirenas?

— Claro — me aseguró — Tú, mi querido nieto Jura, serás una gran sirena de tierra.

— Abuelo, ¿Qué cosas dices? — le pregunté medio enfadado. Para siempre las cosas fantásticas- en parte- tenían que ver con las niñas. Y yo no sería una sirena porque- por lógica- eso es de niña ¿No? — Yo no seré una sirena, es ridículo.

— ¿Ah? — la mujer mayor me observó molesta de pronto. Yo la inspeccione confundido. — ¿Crees las sirenas son cosas de niñas? ¡Pues gira, gira, gira!

Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Ooba Babasaama me giro de adolecente.

* * *

 **II: Primeros días**

Después de mucho pensarlo, accedí a unirme a Lamia Scale y poner mi marca del gremio en mi antebrazo derecho con color verde musgo. Pensé que mi estadía ahí consistiría en estar con mi abuelo o atender lo que me dijera Ooba Babasaama respecto a misiones.

Jamás pensaría que encontraría una novia allí.

— ¡Hola! — recuerdo que me dijo una voz cantarina mientras leía un libro en la biblioteca con respecto a la historia del gremio. — ¿Eres el nuevo, verdad?

— Sí. — dije sin levantar la vista de mi libro. — Soy Jura Neekis, mi magia es la de controlar y manipular la tierra.

— ¡Uh! ¡Es genial! — me contestó. — ¡Yo soy Madeleine Austro y controlo la magia del cristal!

Cuando dijo su magia fue cuando levante la vista y allí la vi: pelo castaño claro enrulado hasta la base del cuello, ojos color cielo y vestía con camisa manga corta pegada al cuello color roja y llevaba uno de aquellos conjuntos que usan para hacer jardinería color azul.

— Madeleine… — murmuré como idiota, recuerdo que ella rio y se sentó a mi lado. Me habló del gremio y como había llegado. Yo le hablé de mi abuelo y mi relación con él.

Fue así como la fui conociendo y al cabo de yo cumplir seis meses en Lamia Scale, estamos saliendo de novios y haciendo misiones en conjunto.

— ¿No era que las sirenas eran de niñas? — se burlaba mi abuelo cada vez que llegaba un poco tarde a mi cuarto por estar con Madeleine.

— Por favor abuelo, no te burles. — rogaba que nadie, en especial Madeleine y Obaa Babasaama, lo escuchara.

Pensé- en ese entonces- que mi vida tomaría un solo rumbo y nada más. Jamás imaginaria lo que pasaría el día de aniversario del gremio.

* * *

 **III: Para ganar, hay que perder.**

El fuego era dueño de la Ciudad de Margarett, mientras yo estaba festejando junto a mi abuelo y novia el festival que se hacía. En la parte norte, un gremio oscuro comenzó a barrer con todo a su pasó y Lamia Scale se encargó de exterminarlo, pero hubo heridos, y bajas.

Anaxágoras Neekis había muerto mientras enfrentaba al maestro del gremio oscuro junto a su nieto quien termino acabando con este. ¿Me afectó matarlo? No, ya había tenido que matar bandidos cuando vivía en el bosque con mi abuelo y sabía que mi gran convicción me ayudo a ganar una batalla dolorosa.

El entierro fue con honores y todo el gremio asistió, incluso gente de otros gremios como el maestro Makarov del gremio Fairy Tail o el maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus. Gente que conocía a mi abuelo.

— ¿Eres su nieto? — me indagó el maestro de Fairy Tail. Yo le asentí. — Ten — y me entregó un sobre con el símbolo del Consejo Mágico. — Cuando reúnas fuerzas ve a donde dice la carta.

Yo no dude y la abrí frente a él.

 _Estimado Jura Neekis, mago de Lamia Scale:_

 _El Consejo Mágico lamenta la pérdida de su abuelo y Mago Santo, Anaxágoras Neekis. Pero debe estar informado que el puesto de decimo Mago Santo ha sido designado para su persona no solo por su desempeño en Lamia Scale y su asenso asombroso a la clase S, sino que, fue una decisión unánime de los nueve Magos Santos restantes en homenaje a su abuelo y también por sus magníficas habilidades mágicas._

 _Sabemos que esto es extraño para usted y se le dará el plazo de un mes para recuperarse y aceptar lo dicho en este mensaje. De lo contrario, se elegirá a otra persona para el puesto._

 _Atte: Consejo Mágico_

— ¿Y? — me indagó el maestro de baja estatura.

— Aceptaré Makarov-dono. — contesté con certeza. — Solo debo informárselo a mi pareja. — miré a Madeleine a lo lejos que se confortaba en los brazos de la maestra.

— Estas asumiendo un gran responsabilidad, chico. Serás el Mago Santo más joven hasta ahora, con solo diecisiete años.

— Lo sé, pero mi convicción me ayudara a ganar esta nueva etapa.

Makarov me sonrió entonces.

Por la noche, le comenté a mi novia sobre la carta y ella me felicito, diciendo que estaría conmigo y me apoyaría. Además, me brindo la gran noticia de que seriamos padres.

Pero no sabía que la desdicha volvería a tocar mi puerta.

* * *

 **IV: Lo que no me mató, me hizo fuerte.**

Dos semanas después de mi conversación con Makarov, yo ya estaba en el Consejo Mágico recibiendo el título de decimo Mago Santo rodeado de mis compañeros, mi maestra de gremio y de mi ahora prometida. Todo resultó esplendido en los siguientes meses, me casé con Madeleine apenas cumplí los dieciocho años y nos mudamos del gremio a una casa propia donde Obaa Babasaama se encargó de equipar todo lo necesario para un niño.

— ¡Cuida de Madeleine! ¡O giraras hasta vomitar! — me dijo Obaa Babasaama seriamente.

— Lo prometo. — le afirmé sin dudar un solo instante.

En los días aquellos, mientras mi hijo o hija creía en el vientre de mi esposa. Solía yo practicar a mi magia a profundidad porque debido a que era Mago Santo, sentía que debía perfeccionarme más sobre mis habilidades. Pasaba varias horas practicando en mi patio trasero y Madeleine se dedicada a leer un libro mientras, ella reía cada vez que me golpeaba a mí mismo con una magia mal calculada.

— ¿Qué es gracioso?

— Qué estés tan tranquilo y no te enfades cuando fallas.

Yo sonreí.

— Mi abuelo me decía que en el campo de batalla, las personas con gran convicción son los que obtienen la victoria. Entonces creo que mi seguridad es la que no me impide enfadarme al fallar. — le expresé, mi esposa me escuchaba atentamente. — Además, para aprender hay que fallar.

— Es cierto.

Nos besamos tiernamente y yo toque su vientre sintiendo las patadas de mi hijo. Sí, sabía que era un niño y no dude al elegir en nombre Anaxágoras para él. Madeleine también estuvo de acuerdo. Todo era perfecto.

Hasta ese día.

Llovía y yo estaba en el gremio, Madeleine ya no asistía debido al tamaño de su vientre. La maestra me llamó para atender un asunto de Consejo y yo no dude en ir. De pronto, un rayo aterrizó en la ciudad y para mi desdicha, cerca de donde estaba mi hogar con mi esposa e hijo.

Corrí, corrí y corrí por la calles sin mirar a todos lados. Debía llegar y desviar el fuego con mi magia pero, la tierra no se solidificaba por lo mojada que estaba así que recurrí a entrar a la casa y rescatarlos. Lamia Scale estuvo conmigo y me ayudo pero, el fuego había herido a Madeleine gravemente y ni ella ni mi hijo que no vi nacer se salvaron.

Estaba abatido.

No pude asistir el funeral de mi propia esposa, me sentía inservible e inútil. Ni siendo un Mago Santo salve a mi familia de morir, tampoco había podido salvar a mi abuelo antes. ¿Hará acaso que cada logro que conseguía, debía pagarlo con una perdida? No quería ni imaginar si llegaba ser algo más ¿Moría entonces o, mi gremio se vería afectado? Sentía que no podía la sirena de tierra que mi abuelo dijo que llegaría a hacer.

— Dejare el gremio. — le habría dicho a Obaa Babasaama unos días después de la muerte de Madeleine. — No me considero la sirena que mi abuelo dijo y…

— ¡Idiota! — volvió a girarme como cuando me equivocaba o me desviaba. — Ellos no querrían verte inseguro y perdido. Recuerda lo que dijo tu abuelo.

— ¿Lo de que en el campo de batalla, las personas con gran convicción son los que obtienen la victoria? — le pregunté. Ella asintió. — ¿Pero de que me sirve seguir peleando si estoy solo?

— Jura, ellos seguirán contigo en tus recuerdos y corazón. Si te sientes inseguro recuerda que ellos querían que fueras un mago de grandes convicciones y poderoso. — me decía la maestra. Yo me puso pensativo unos segundos. — ¿Qué harás entonces?

— Ganaré mis batallas con gran convicción, por ellos y por mí. — le afirmé y ella sonrió satisfecha. — Y seré la sirena de tierra que siempre decía mi abuelo.

* * *

 **V: El presente**

Cuando termine de relatarle a Wendy-dono todo ocurrido en mi vida, ella casi lloraba tanto como Chelia y Toby, quienes se habían sumado después. Me dijo que como había soportado tanto dolor y le dije lo mismo que me había dicho Obaa Babasaama sobre que siempre los llevaría en mis recuerdos y corazón.

— Entonces, creo que debería hacer lo mismo con mi madre y amigos. — se decía a si misma — Saber que están mi corazón y seguir adelante. Sé que Fairy Tail volverá algún día.

— Eso seguro que pasara. — afirmé a Wendy-dono que ahora sonreía y soltaba una risa cantarina que me hizo volver el tiempo un poco, a cuando un joven pensaba que las sirenas eran cosas de niñas y a cuando estaba junto a una maga de cristal esperando un niño que llamaría como su abuelo.

— _Tú, mi querido nieto Jura, serás una gran sirena de tierra._

— Sí abuelo, eso pretendo aún. Por ti y por Madeleine. — respondí al viento y puedo jurar que escuche una risa cantarina y otra burlona agradecerme por lo que dije.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** En fin, con esto tengo completado el reto y créanme cuando digo que yo misma solté alguna lágrima cuando lo volví a leer. ¡Fui demasiado cruel con Jura! ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Soy demasiado fría y despiadada?

En fin, no olviden comentar y dejar su opinión. ¡Los invito pasarse por el foro! ¡La pasarán genial!

Nos vemos.

Eagle Gold.


End file.
